paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder Gone Missing 16
At the Lookout, the boys were watching the news waiting for the girls to call then saw Breaking News. Ryder turned the volume up. "In other news, the most wanted animal has been found and turned in. We don't know who did this but we have a video of some aircraft with a red spot on the side. And we all know that after finding their leader, Ryder a ten year old boy who people thought died from an explode, that the Paw Patrol can't be the ones who stopped this crazy dog from taking over the world. And according to the police, this dog will be put to death. So thank you to the mystery people and/or animal who did this." Ryder looked at the pups, and they had the same look on their faces. So he called Katie, but she didn't answer. After half an hour later, Katie was calling the Lookout. "Hey Ryder you called." she said. In the background Trixie had bandages around her body where the evil dog cut her. Rocky saw it. "Trixie what happen to you?" Rocky asked looking worried. "Just some hard training, I push myself too hard, and I ended up getting hurt. No biggy." "Yea I called, we just finished watching the news and they saw an aircraft that had a red spot." Ryder said. "Okay, what's your point, hold that thought Ryder. I have a call." Katie said and hung up. "Girls we now have a spot to keep this without Ryder knowing and they were able to make a new Paw Patroller. So when we land at our know underground hideout. The Paw Patroller will be there." "Cool." the pups said. "And we can't tell no one about this," said Crystal. They all agreed. Once they got to Adventure Bay, a hatch opened that was behind Katie's place. So Skye landed the plane in there. They got out and got on the Paw Patroller, and Kari drove the rest of the way. "Cool it looks just like the Paw Patroller that Ryder had." said Skye. Once they got to the Lookout, they saw the guys outside waiting for them. "Umm they don't like that happy." said Everest. They walked out, and looked at the guys. Rocky saw Trixie bandages, he walked to her and poked it. Trixie made a face, then the bandages got loose and rolled off her body. The guys all saw the big ugly cut that was on her body. Katie covered Trixie's body. "Okay what's going on girls?" yelled Ryder. They looked at each other, but didn't say a word. Then Platinum walked to his sister, and looked into her eyes. "Sis whats going now, you guys have been gone for months?" "Its nothing, just leave it alone." Crystal said. "Ryder Ryder." They all run to the top of the Lookout where Zuma, Rubble and Duke were. "What's going on pups?" Ryder said. "Dude we zoomed in on the picture of the aircraft," said Zuma. They all saw that the aircraft had the Paw Patrol sign on it and that it looked like the Paw Patroller. Then Ryder saw a something in the front. "Zuma can you clear the picture a little. Ryder said. Once the picture was clear, it was Skye in the front flying the craft. Ryder turned around and looked at the girls. "So that was you guys? Why hide it from us, we could have helped you." said Ryder. "No, it was our fight. You guys were already sick as it is. So me and the girls took this one." said Crystal. "Crystal who was it, they didn't saw the picture of the dog on the news." asked Platinum. "It was father." Platinum looked at her, and shook his head. "Father would do something like this but how did you guys find him?" Platinum said. "I will not tell." Crystal said and walked away. The girls and Katie were behind her. They went back down into a small room, the pups laid down next to Katie and took a nap. Ryder and the others looked at them with a worried look. "Ryder sir do you think they don't trust us." Chase asked. "I'm not sure, but Skye does." "But Ryder if she did, she would have told us about this and not keep it a secret." said Duke. "He was a point there Ryder." said Marshall. The others agreed also. "Let them rest, maybe we can find some answers on the Paw Patroller." said Ryder. So they all left the girls in the Lookout sleep. Once they got in the Paw Patroller, the place was clean. They all looked around, but there was nothing. "Wait Ryder, if they did use the Paw Patroller would it have bloody towels from Trixie's wound?" asked Rubble. "Dude your right, I don't see anything." said Zuma. "What are you boys doing?" They turned around and saw they girls looking at them. "We are trying to find out what's going on." said Platinum. "Crystal can we tell them cuz this is never going to end." said Trixie who was looking at Rocky annoyed. "Fine, but you guys have to keep your mouth shut. Got it?" The boys nodded. "Good now follow us." They walked all the way to Katie's place, and went inside. Katie locked the door and put down the shades. Behind the desk was a door, the lead to their hideout. Once they got there, the boys mouths dropped when they saw the Paw Patroller updated. They walked inside and saw bloody towels, dirt, and all the stuff that the boys were looking for. "Are you guys happy now?" asked Azul. Zuma looked at her, but she didn't look back. "Dude I think they are mad at us," said Zuma. The pups looked at the girls. "I think your right." said Chase. "Kari how are you feeling?" Kari walked to Chase and jumped on his back, and fell asleep. "Trixie let me take care of the wound of yours." said Duke. Trixie looked at him, "If you get near me I will bite you." Duke back up scared out of his mind. "Well I'm going back to the Lookout so Kari can take her nap there. Skye would you like to come with me?" Chase said as he looked at her." Skye only nodded. Then they left. As they were walking home, Skye's mind wasn't with her and Chase would tell. "Skye whats wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." "Hey there you are?" They both turned around and saw a pup that was wearing a police uniform. He walked over to Skye and licked her cheek. Chase felt something break inside of him. "Chase this is my boyfriend, Brandon." Skye said. "I know him, he worked with me when I was in the police force. The only one that helped me when I needed it. I guess I will see you later, I'm going back to the Lookout, and take Kari to bed." "Man thats your little sister that you were telling me about?" Brandon said. Chase just nodded with a smile and walked away. "I guess I was to late, she has a boyfriend now. I knew I should have told her how I felt about her. But now it's too late." Chase walked back to the Lookout crying. The pups, Ryder and Katie all went back to the Lookout. They saw Kari outside of Chase's police truck. "Kari whats wrong?" Katie asked. "I think something is wrong with Chase." "Why would you say that?" asked Ryder. "When I woke up, he was looking out of the window, and he looked upset. He saw that I was awake. I told him that I was sorry that I didn't tell him where I was going. Then..." she got cut off. "And I forgiven you, as long as your were not hurt I fine." Chase said as he came out of his doghouse. "But what's wrong then, I'm worried." cried Kari. Chase looked at her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm fine Kari." "Hey guys what's going on?" They turned and saw Skye and Brandon there. Chase just put his arm around his sister protecting her. Rocky, Marshall, Duke and Zuma saw Chase's face reaction. It was blank, like there was no emotion in him. "Chase can I go to the park." Kari asked. "Do you want me to come with you?" "Yay, can Zuma, Rocky, and Marshall come to? O and Duke? Please!" Chase forced a smile, "Well if they want to." The other pups nodded yes. "Come on, let's go." Kari jumped for joy and ran ahead. Chase walked away with the others next to him. Rocky looked at Ryder and Katie. "Kari is right something is wrong with him." Then left to catch up with the others. ' ' Chapter 17 For the next couple of weeks, Chase stopped showing his emotions and locked himself away from the others. "Can you guys do anything about Chase?" ask Trixie. "How can we, he is not going to tell us anything?" yelled Rocky. Trixie bumped heads with him and they both started growling at each other. "What's going on?" said Chase who just walked in. Skye and Brandon were there also. "Okay this is weird, I guess I should have stayed with Kari and Katie's grooming spot." "Dude can we talk?" Zuma asked. "Yea before the girls start annoying us again." said Marshall looking at Everest. The girls made faces. "Sure about what?" Chase said. "What's wrong with you? You haven't been yourself lately." said Azul. The guys rolled their eyes. "Umm dude you wanted us to talk to him, why are you asking the questions?" said Zuma. Azul growled, looked at Zuma, "First of all do I look like a dude to you. And second if you can talk faster and get to the point, I didn't have to say anything." Zuma just rolled his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with me, I've been the same." Chase said getting between Zuma and Azul. "No you haven't." said Skye. "Yea, me and Skye are worried." said Brandon putting his paw on Skye's. Chase saw that and the only thing he did was just smile. "Look I know that you guys are worried but you don't have to be. I'm fine." he said looking away from Skye and Brandon. The boys looked at the girls with a look saying "I told you so." Chase walked away and so did the boys. "Okay so they were right, Chase is not going to tell us nothing." said Crystal. "We told you so." The boys walked back in. The girls rolled their eyes. "Okay so when did his attitude change?" asked Duke as he walked to sit next to Crystal. "After Chase saw Skye and Brandon together." said Kari as she walked in. "Wait what?" said Skye and Brandon. "Okay I get it, so when Chase saw Brandon kiss..." Rubble started. "Chase's heart broke, because he knew that it was to late on telling Skye his secret. So he gave up, and started to hide his feelings and locking her out of his life." said Platinum who was sitting there looking at Chase from the window. All of them looked at Platinum. "Umm babe how did you know?" asked Wendy. "It was easy, seeing his reactions whenever Skye was near him. When he found out she was dating another police dog, and someone that he knew made it worse." Skye ran outside to find Chase. Once she did she saw he sitting zooming into space. So to get his attention she sat right in front of him and poked him. He moved and saw Skye there. "Chase can we talk please?" she said. Chase just looked at her, then got up and walked away. "What do you want?" he finally said. "What did you want to tell that was so important?" Skye asked. Chase stopped, and looked at her. "There's no point of saying it now, your dating Brandon." Skye looked into his eyes, there was no life in them. "Just tell me." "Fine, I always wanted to tell you that I had feelings for you, and that I loved you. But now that your dating Brandon, it doesn't matter so there you know, now can you leave me alone." Chase said in the nicest way that he could without getting upset. "But can we still be friends." "We are only teammates, Skye. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but there was so much going on from the "death" of Ryder, to meeting the Ninja pups, finding Ryder, meeting our so called parents, and the mission the you and the girls went on. Don't worry I will stay away from you and Brandon." Then he walked away. Skye ran back to her doghouse and stayed in there crying. The other pups remain in the Lookout. That night Crystal was wake in the Lookout. "Who goes there?" she said. "Its me Duke." "I thought you were asleep." "I was but I ended up waking up. What are you still doing up?" Duke said as he walked to her and sat next to her. "I'm sorry about the fight that we all had early today dealing with Chase." "Its okay." she said crying. "So why are you crying?" Crystal remain quiet until she put her head on his body. "What are you doing, your brother is going to kill me?" "Don't worry about him. They are going to be burning my father tomorrow morning. Since they just killed him not to long ago." "How can you tell?" "I felt it. He was an evil man. He will never hurt his children. I send us away for a reason, he didn't want us to turn out like him. When me and Platinum first faced him, he didn't fight us, he just walked away. But when his henchmen attacked you, Platinum and the others. I just wouldn't let him get away with that. Not my brother, or the pups, or even the one I lo..I mean care for." she said with a blush. Duke took her paw. "I care for you too." he said with a smile and kissed her. Crystal's eyes were wide open until the closed with tears coming down her face. They pulled apart, and smiled at each other. "Come lets get some sleep." Duke said. So they walked back and Crystal fell asleep right next to Duke. Back to 14 and 15 here Next to 18 and 19 here